Dont Speak
by mimichanMC
Summary: Lo unico en comun que tiene todas las historias es una sola cosa, todas tiene un principio y todas tienen un final, la de Inuyasha y Kagome tambien... un songfic basado en la cancion de No Doubt Don't Speak


_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa vv y la canción "Don't Speak" es del grupo No Doubt… aclarado esto aquí vamos._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_Don't Speak_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Todas las historias tarde o temprano deben de terminar, así es con todo, con cada aventura, con cada etapa de la vida, con cada camino, con cada viaje, todo llega inexorablemente a su final. Y finalmente el camino que este extraño pero unificado grupo había llegado a su final.

Naraku los había derrotado al final, había conseguido todos y cada uno de los fragmentos de la poderosa perla de Shikon. Pero al final, como una afortunada paradoja del destino, la ennegrecida perla de Shikon, estaba tan llena de corrupción que al querer consumirla en su propio cuerpo, los demonios de los cuales estaba formado el maligno Naraku no había sido capases de soportar tal maldad y se había destruido al contacto de la perla terminando así con la vida del propio Naraku.

Ahora la rosada esfera descansaba sobre el pecho de la joven Miko que regresaba a la aldea conocida para recuperar fuerzas, todos estaba exhaustos en mas de un modo. La destrozada Taiji ya que venia con los ojos puestos sobre el ligero cadáver de su hermano menor, que había muerto en el momento en que el maldito Naraku le había quitado el trozo de la perla que lo había mantenido con vida durante tanto tiempo. El joven monje que la tenía sostenida con su mano ahora sin maldición razonando sobre todas las generaciones que tuvieron que morir de esa forma tan cruel antes de poder ser curados. El joven hanyou del cual las laceraciones y heridas superficiales no competían con el dolor que tenía en el corazón, de las muertes y la destrucción que la ambición del demonio había creado en la vida de todos ellos. Y una más, una joven Miko que se consumía en varios dolores de los cuales no podía identificar cual sería el más cruel.

Al terminar esa batalla, una ultima mirada sobre los ojos de la Miko de la tierra entre ella e Inuyasha le había dicho que aquella promesa que entre ellos se había vuelto algo mucho más que tácito, estaba a punto de cumplirse, la venganza se había llevado a cabo y el momento en que los dos se unieran de nuevo debía llegar, ella había visto esa promesa en esa ultima mirada antes de que la mujer de barro se fuera y sabía en el fondo de su corazón que no podía hacer ya nada.

El camino pareció muy corto antes de que el gran demonio amarillo los dejara bajar a tierra, los aldeanos se mantenían reservados de la presencia de los recién llegado siempre, pero en esta ocasión se prestaron prontos a ayudar al ver la gravedad de todas las heridas recibidas, los acompañaron a la aldea de la anciana y los dejaron en diferentes cabañas a cada uno, las heridas externas había sido atendidas pronto y ahora solo quedaba el descanso que les trajera un poco de remanso.

_**You and me**_

_**We used to be together**_

_**Everyday**_ _**together always**_

_Tú y yo acostumbrábamos estar juntos, cada día juntos siempre._

La luna llena resplandecía en el cielo nocturno esa noche, las solitarias y pequeñas estrellas en comparación tintineaban en el manto estelar, cuando la joven Miko había terminado de empacar todo en la enorme mochila amarilla, todo lo que hubiera traído consigo iba en esa maleta. Ya no volvería, su misión en ese lugar concluya ese día, la perla había sido recuperada y descansaba purificada en su pecho, pero en todo ese tiempo ella había aprendido cosas que la había hecho tomar una decisión radical, mientras la perla siguiera en esa era donde muchos monstruos la querían ninguna persona a su alrededor estaría en paz, quizás con la ayuda de su amigos podría protegerla por un tiempo, pero ¿Después¿Qué cuando un día apareciera uno aun más poderoso que todos ellos¿Qué si un día aparecía uno aun más poderoso que el propio Naraku¿Qué si un día…?

¿Qué si un día encontraban en su camino uno capaz de destruir incluso a Inuyasha…?

El solo pensarlo le destruía el alma y hacia sus piernas flaquear. Como un día la cruz de llevar esa perla había sido de Kikyou ahora era suya, debía alejarla de ese lugar, seguro en su época ella podría protegerla de todos y nada más perturbaría la paz de nadie. Los malos momentos de todos sus amigos debían terminar ahora, con la muerte del mortal enemigo.

Cargó la mochila sobre su hombro y salió de la cabaña, un aire gélido barrió su espacio y la hizo temblar, debía llegar al pozo, después saltaría antes de que nadie pudiera detenerla y lo sellaría, quizás ahora que no había nada de la perla en ese lugar la conexión de las dos épocas se rompería, sino, hallaría el modo de cerrar ese canal para siempre, simplemente por que era lo mejor.

Cuando quiso mover sus pies no pudo, por más que la mente dictaba que se fuera ahora, sin decir adiós, sin tristes despedidas, sin lágrimas, sin reproches, sin mentiras no acusaciones, no podía, simplemente el corazón se negaba a irse sin al menos decir adiós.

_**I really feel**_

_**That I'm losing my best friend**_

_**I can't believe**_

_**This could be the end**_

_Realmente siento, que estoy perdiendo a mi mejor amigo, no puedo creer que esto pueda ser el final_

Caminó a la cabaña donde estaba él, no lo había visto desde que lo había puesto en esa habitación sabía de la gravedad de su heridas así que era probable que no se pudiera siquiera mover en un par de días, aunque quien sabe, su resistencia como hanyou desafiaba todos los preceptos de resistencia preconcebidos, llego a la puerta de la cabaña y dejo caer la mochila en el piso con un golpe sordo¿Y si entraba y ya ni siquiera estaba allí¿Qué si él había tenido la misma idea que ella y había decidido partir con Kikyou al más allá sin avisar a nadie?. Con el corazón golpeando con fuerza en su pecho retiro la estera que cubría la puerta y entró a la habitación.

Dentro de la habitación era calido con relación al exterior, el _hibāchi_ con brasas aun calientes mantenía el ambiente calido de toda la habitación y lo vio allí, recostado sobre su espalda sobre un futon respirando tranquilamente dormido. Se acerco con cautela a él y se sentó a su lado, lucía tranquilo, con vendajes en todo su torso y en sus brazos pero tranquilo y más sano de lo que debería, sus heridas menores tendían a la normalidad con velocidad.

"Inuyasha…." La Miko paso una mano suave por sus mejillas y retiro un mechón travieso de pelo que le estorbaba "adiós…"

Se levanto sin percatarse de que las orejas del joven hanyou se crisparon y abrió los ojos cuando ella le daba la espalda.

- Kagome…

Su susurro rompió el silencio imperante en la habitación, volteó tratando de retener las lagrimas y lo miró, sus ojos dorados y fulgurantes, que con su solo reflejo le desnudaban el alma se posaron en sus ojos chocolate.

- Solo quería saber… como te encontrabas. – dijo la joven tratando de retener a las lagrimas.

- Mejor – dijo y se incorporo – ¿Cómo estas tú?

- Yo estaré bien – dijo tratando de articular una sonrisa sin mucho resultado, sus ojos no podían más, empezaron a formarse lagrimas pesadas en sus ojos y de pronto él no fue más que un manchon blanco y rojo delante de ella.

El Hanyou percibió enseguida el olor de la sal y las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, su mente trató de trabajar rápido para deducir la causa de sus lágrimas, la miró, no parecía tener alguna herida importante, y él, bueno él si estaba muy herido, quizás fuera eso.

- Oye – dijo tratando se sonar animado – no me duele tanto, no te preocupes.

- Pero a mi si – dijo con voz cortada mientras las lágrimas se escurrían por sus ojos.

- ¿Estas herida? – dijo preocupado entonces, quizás una herida que él no pudiera ver – ¿Estás bien¿Te sientes débil?

- Mucho – dijo apenas en su susurro – estoy muy débil pero mi herida jamás sanara – el joven semidemonio la miraba sin entender - pero no te preocupes sobreviviré.

- Kagome…

- Lo sabes verdad – dijo dándole la espalda impidiendo que dijera nada – se acabo esta historia, yo guardare la perla y regresare a mi tiempo – un trozo de carbón se partió en la hoguera antes de que ella dijera – para no volver – continuo con más decisión – para no tentar a ningún demonio a que la busque, creo que lo mejor sería dejar correr el rumor de que la perla fue destruido con Naraku y tú…

_**It looks as though you're letting go**_

_**And if it's real**_

_**Well I don't want to know**_

_Parece como si tu lo dejaras ir y si eso es real bueno, yo no quiero saber_

No podía, no podía siquiera en su mente articular ese pensamiento completo si dejar de sentir un peso desgarrador en su pecho, sin que algo prácticamente se destrozara dentro de su alma, sin que sintiera que el corazón no estaba dentro de su pecho, él… él…

Podía perderlo de muchos modos, pero él escogía el peor de todos y ella no podía resistir que él se fuera con ella cuando ellos dos… "No, él y yo no somos nada, no somos más que dos… ¿Amigos?"

Él se iría y durante todo ese tiempo juntos, la ínfima esperanza de que ella alguna vez podría detenerlo se había esfumado. Bien, ella se iba sin saber que sería de él, si él cumpliría esa estúpida y absurda promesa con ese cadáver andante, si él lo haría ella no quería saberlo.

_**Don't speak**_

_**I know just what you're saying**_

_**So please stop explaining**_

_**Don't tell me cause it hurts**_

_No hables, ya se lo que es lo que estas diciendo, así que por favor deja de explicarlo, no me digas que me causas dolor._

- Kagome yo…

- No – dijo interrumpiéndolo – no me digas nada, ya se lo que vas a decir y aunque no lo justifique, lo entiendo.

En ese momento ella se sintió tan pequeña y tan poca cosa delante de esa promesa, había regresado a ser solo el radar de fragmentos, la Miko encargada de proteger la perla, él sabía que no podía tenerla, no después de todo el dolor y el sufrimiento que había causado en todos, que derecho tenía él de reclamarla para ningún fin, él lo sabía y ella también, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era justo eso que había decidido, no había marcha atrás, nunca la habría.

- Mi trabajo aquí se ha terminado.

- ¿Tu trabajo?

- Si – dijo tratando de sonar tranquila – tu sabes, encontrar todos los fragmentos y reconstruir la perla, y ahora solo me queda velar de ella, todo volverá a la normalidad dentro de algún tiempo será todo como siempre debió ser como si la perla jamás se hubiera roto, como si Naraku jamás hubiera destruido tantas cosas para poder capturarla, como si yo… nunca hubiera estado aquí

- Como puedes decir eso, tú sabes que no es así, todo ha cambiado, toda esa gente que murió en sus manos, Kohaku nunca regresara ala vida.

- Si, pero también, Miroku pudo romper su maldición y estoy segura que en algunos años, los hijos de Sango y Miroku podrán borrar todo el dolor que ella sintiera por eso y tú y…. – no, no podía siquiera pronunciar su nombre – solo… solo podrás cumplir por fin esa promesa.

Sin poder decir nada más salio de la cabaña y hecho a correr, olvidada quedo la mochila en la entrada de la cabaña, ella corrió, corrió como la primera vez que había estado allí perseguida por el cien pies, solo que si ese día había sentido miedo, hoy sentía terror, ese que le tenía el corazón a mil y la obligaba a sacar fuerza de flaqueza. Esta vez si que estaba en peligro de muerte.

_**Don't**_ _**speak**_

_**I know what you're thinking**_

_**I don't need your reasons**_

_**Don't tell me cause it hurts**_

_No hables, se lo que estas pensando, no necesito tus razones, no me digas que me causa dolor._

Una muerte que la invocaba en vida y que no la dejaría perecer nunca, la del alma, casi podía escuchar a Inuyasha y sus explicaciones, su motivos vacíos para ella de por que debía partir, y no, no quería oír nada, solo quería que él se quedara allí en ese mismo lugar solo quería llevar consigo ese Inuyasha lleno de luz y de magia que había visto por primera vez, aquel ser sobre natural y hermoso que había hallado dormido en el trocó del goshimboku, solo quería recordar al Inuyasha que había traído consigo risas, aventura, y amor, no quería que él mismo destruyera esa imagen con ese Inuyasha que en sus peores pesadillas le traía tanto dolor.

Inuyasha vio salir a la joven Miko de la cabaña sin poder detenerla, sin saber como. Su fortaleza, toda la determinación que había mostrado cundo le dijo que se iba, que sus vidas juntos habían terminado, lo había dejado con los pies clavados al piso y con un intenso dolor en el alma. ¿Y todas sus memorias, todos su recuerdos, todo lo vivido juntos¿Cómo podía ella decir que había terminado todo¿Cómo podía? No, no podía, ella lo había prometido.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La chica se veía tan triste delante de sus ojos, él no podía dejar de pensar en la amargura que la cubría en ese momento ¿Dónde estaba la Kagome risueña y alegre? en ese momento era una copia idéntica de Kikyou.

- … pensé mucho sobre Kikyou – él volvió a prestar atención en sus movimientos, el silencioso aire que revolvía su cabello mientras caía sentada en el pozo – todos dicen que soy la reencarnación de Kikyou, pero ella y yo somos muy distintas, que sea su reencarnación no quiere decir que seamos idénticas y eso nunca va a cambiar

El solo iluminaba alto mientras las nubes tranquilas paseaban en el cielo azul, y las aves atravesaban el firmamento, ignorantes de lo que pasaba más allá de él.

- Aunque, sabes, también logre comprender lo que ella siente – dijo después de una leve pausa – desea lo mismo que yo – dijo volteándolo a ver, el amor infinito que sentía por él estaba claramente escrito en sus ojos – desea ver una vez mas a su amado Inuyasha – Inuyasha abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la sinceridad y la repentina fuerza de sus palabras - así es, escucha – dijo mirando de nuevo el piso al sentirse expuesta – cuando me puse a pensar que Kikyou y yo compartimos el mismo sentimiento me sentí mas tranquila, quiero decir, que ambas deseamos permanecer a tu lado, fue por eso que me arme de valor y vine a verte Inuyasha.

Inuyasha no sabia como reaccionar muchos pensamiento pasaban por su cabeza "Kagome, yo…. Yo también deseaba verte… pero…".

- Lo único que quiero, es permanecer a tu lado – ella se encorvo tanto que su cabello lograba cubrir sus ojos su único punto de atención eran sus labios – no puedo olvidarme de ti.

El viento siguió ondeando entre los dos creando un momento de silencio solo amortiguado por la hierba que era mecida por el viento, su cabello en ondas empujado por la brisa, y el sonido de su corazón.

- Inuyasha – dijo de pronto con mayor determinación y lo volteo a ver, se levanto de donde se encontraba sentada y camino a su lado, su cabeza en alto, aguantando todo su valor y su coraje par esa pregunta - **¿puedo permanecer a tu lado?**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Él no había necesitado de palabras ese día para decir que si, pero ella necesitaba de palabras ahora para saber que ella no podía irse así como así. Se levantó, sus costillas presionaron sobre sus pulmones y por un momento pensó que desmayaría de dolor, pero no, él sería fuerte, al menos lo suficiente para detenerla.

_**Our memories**_

_**Well, they can be inviting**_

_**But some are altogether mighty frightening**_

_Nuestros recuerdos, pueden ser tentadores, pero algunos son completamente terribles y aterradores_

Los brillos de luna se colaba por las ramas de el gran árbol sagrado, la resistencia de sus pulmones se terminó justo en ese lugar, miró el árbol, la marca que había causado Inuyasha en la corteza, como había magia en ese lugar, la magia de su presencia allí. Y de pronto fue como ver, lo de nuevo allí, dormido calmado y casi angélico, verlo allí con sus ojos arrogantes y lleno de poder tan cerca de ella misma en el abrazo del ciempiés, el de nuevo allí curando una herida de su mano, él de nuevo allí destrozado por su propia mano, ella allí en medio de la nieve llamándola, él levantándose de ese lugar para abrazarla y decirle que la necesitaba.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Las luces de los _shini dama chuu_ era brillantes cometas a todo su alrededor, él y ella de frente las miradas tan cargadas de amor entre ellos dos eran mas que evidentes, ella se sentí pequeña y tonta en ese lugar donde ya no le correspondía estar.

- No te das cuenta – dijo la pequeña y deliciosamente delicada voz de esa mujer de barro en voz baja mientras una mano acariciaba su mejilla – que podría matarte con estas manos justo ahora.

"CORRE INUYASHA, CORRE" ella trataba de gritar pero su voz se perdía en el campo de fuerza que la mantenía cautiva y alejada de ellos.

- Kikyou, no te das cuenta tu – dijo él con cierta ira, con algo de violencia por ser tan ignorado en sus propios sentimientos – que nunca deje de pensar en ti ni un solo momento.

El corazón de la joven prisionera en el árbol se detuvo cuando lo escucho hablar. Él la amaba, él la amaba, por que dolía tanto si eso ella ya lo sabía.

- No me importa lo que seas ahora – dijo él con tanta pasión en su voz – yo nunca podría lograr odiarte.

- Inuyasha.

De un solo movimiento, tan ligera como el propio aire se acercó al joven de ojos dorados y en un osado y rápido movimiento posó sus labios en los suyos y lo besó, el joven solo podía mirar sorprendido y el corazón de la cautiva joven se rompía en tantos trozos como la perla que buscaban. Poco después ella lo abrazaba y él respondía con el mismo afecto reflejado en sus ojos vio como sus garras afiladas se escondían entre su largo y suave cabello negro y deseó no estar allí más, deseó no ver nada de aquello, y deseó tan desesperadamente llorar.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**As we die, both you and I**_

_**With my head in my hands I sit and cry**_

_Mientras morimos, los dos, tú y yo con mi cabeza en mis manos me siento y lloro._

Calló sobre la tierra fría y tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lloró, lloró por ultima vez por ese dolor que llevaría siempre en el alma y que nunca se iría pero del que nunca tendría también la libertad de llorar de nuevo, se despedía en medio de sus lagrimas de él, de su presencia real para solo irse con las reminiscencias que le dejaba en el alma.

Desde ese día, desde el día que ellos se había visto en ese árbol ella sabía que lo que alguna vez unió a Kikyou e Inuyasha jamás sería roto, pero se había resistido a creerlo, sabía que si ella no hubiera actuado en ese momento él hubiera ido felizmente con ella al mismo infierno, lo sabía y había querido ignorar que era la verdad pero ya no podía más, ya no quería más, no lo soportaba más.

_**Don't speak**_

_**I know just what you're saying**_

_**So please stop explaining**_

_**Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)**_

_No hables, ya se lo que estas diciendo, así que por favor deja de explicarlo, no me digas que me causas dolor._

Como interpretar si no como amor el dolor que le causaba verla llorar así, el casi fóbico aroma a sus lagrimas que le calaban hasta el alma, anegando sus sentidos, embotando su olfato y haciéndolo completamente miserable. Que si no amor podía causar un llanto tan amargo, lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido, ella lo amaba quizás más de lo que nadie lo había hecho nunca¿Alguna vez lloraría Kikyou así por él? Si, seguro cuando se creyó traicionada y lo había dejado clavado en ese árbol. ¿Se hubiera sentido él tan miserable al verla llorar? No lo sabía, solo sabía que en ese momento se sentía tan muerto como lo había estado esos 50 años en el árbol en cuyo pie ella lloraba ahora.

¿Para que quería detenerla¿Qué podía decirle ahora que pudiera justificar lo que ella también sabía?, no podía explicarlo, no podía justificarlo, pero el corazón se negaba a verla partir.

- Kagome… - la llamó.

_**Don't speak**_

_**I know what you're thinking**_

_**I don't need your reasons**_

_**Don't tell me cause it hurts**_

_No hables, se lo que estas pensando, no necesito tus razones, no me digas que me causa dolor._

"**HUYE, HUYE, HUYE**" grito su cabeza al escuchar su nombre en la voz ronca y conocida del joven hanyou, sus rodillas apenas la sostenían, dolió como si estuvieran rotas el movimiento, pero lo hizo, se levantó y huyó, el instinto que la había mantenido con vida en medio de todas las batallas se activó y la obligó a correr con una descarga de adrenalina en todo su organismo, si no lo hacia sabía que él la destruiría, que él la mataría con solo palabras, no podía quedarse, no quería quedarse.

- Kagome espera.

- No – su voz salió desesperada y llena de miedo de su boca.

_**It's all ending**_

_**I got stop pretending who we are...**_

_**You and me I can see us dying...are we?**_

_Todo esta acabando tengo que dejar de pretender quienes somos… Tu y yo, yo ¿puedo ver como morimos… ¿lo estamos?_

Las lagrimas salían a tropel de sus ojos, apenas podía ver el camino, serpenteó por los árboles con algún arañazo de un arbusto, pero no se detendrá no hasta llegar al pozo. Tenía que terminarse ahora, tenía que terminarse en ese mismo instante, ya no más sueños que no serian posibles de cumplir, no mas pretender que algo cambiaria, que algo entre ellos dos aparecería que los uniera cuando no existía, él era de Kikyou, siempre lo había sido, siempre lo sería, y ella era de él, siempre lo había sido, y siempre lo sería pero eso no tenía caso, él no sería de ella, nunca, solo en sus sueños, solo en sus sueños donde ellos dos no eran nadie, donde no había habido nunca nada que los separara, donde podían entregarse toda la ternura, el cariño, el calor, la comprensión, la paciencia, la sabiduría, la pasión, el amor, ese lugar no existía, nunca había existido.

_**Don't speak**_

_**I know just what you're saying**_

_**So please stop explaining**_

_**Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)**_

_No hables, ya se lo que estas diciendo, así que por favor deja de explicarlo, no me digas que me causas dolor._

Llegó al claro donde estaba el pozo, lo vio solo a un par de metros de ella y supo que no se detendría hasta haber cruzado al otro lado, ese pozo era ahora salvación y vida, para ella. Pero se detuvo se súbito cuando el chico de ojos dorados brincó entre ella y el espacio que la separaba de su destino, sus ojos feroces la miraron ella se negó a corresponder la mirada, vio su pecho vendado, una línea de sangre de un profundo corte atravesaba la tela que la cubría, el esfuerzo lo había lastimado.

- Déjame ir Inuyasha – dijo sin poder reprimir sus ahogados gemidos de dolor.

- Por favor, no te vayas – dijo y trato de acercarse ella dio un paso atrás – no lo hagas aun.

- No puedo – ¿Por qué era tan egoísta¿Por qué no solo la podía dejar ir sin lastimarla más? – no quiero quedarme.

- Pero… lo prometiste.

- Y tú también.

Inuyasha fue quien dio entonces un paso atrás, sintió un pinchazo en el pecho de nuevo doloroso por ese movimiento, ella se iba por eso, y solo por eso, por que él se iría también, se sintió pequeño y egoísta en ese momento, era casi como si el quisiera retenerla allí para que ella sufriera su partida, que derecho tenía él para hacer eso, no quería que ella pensara eso, él no deseaba ser cruel con ella.

- Yo no… - empezó él.

- No, detente – dijo levantando una mano y puso la palma como si alcanzara su boca y lo callara, de algún manera lo hizo – no te estoy pidiendo explicaciones, ya se lo que vas a decirme y no quiero escucharlo, no lo entiendes, me lastimas.

_**Don't speak**_

_**I know what you're thinking**_

_**I don't need your reasons**_

_**Don't tell me cause it hurts**_

_No hables, se lo que estas pensando, no necesito tus razones, no me digas que me causa dolor._

El silencio los envolvió de nuevo, el viento silbó entre los altos árboles, él no supo que responder, y ella no quiso agregar más, lo miro a él y luego al pozo, el pasado y el presente divididos, ella no pertenencia allí, no había nada más que ella tuviera que hacer, ni por él, sobre todas las cosas Inuyasha era lo que menos le pertenecía.

- Tú no puedes faltar a tu promesa y lo se, no necesito que lo digas puedo leerlo en tus ojos, pude verlo en tu mirada cuando la viste la ultima vez, se que iras con ella, y no puedo detenerte, pero no quieras escupírmelo en la cara, por que no soportaría oírlo de tus labios, entiéndeme, solo quiero irme, solo no quiero verte irte.

- Y si no me fuera.

_**Don't tell me cause it hurts!**_

_**I know what you're saying**_

_**So please stop explaining**_

_No me digas que me causa dolor, ya se que es lo que vas a decirme, así que por favor deja de explicar_

- ¿Crees que podría permanecer aquí mirando la miseria en tus ojos por no haber podido cumplir con tu promesa? – se limpió los ojos – ¿Qué podría ser feliz al arrebatarle a Kikyou la única cosa que la mantiene viva y muerta al mismo tiempo¿Qué podría resistir siempre pensar que sigues amándola a ella, que me vez a mi y no me vez al mismo tiempo?, aunque me juraras que no lo haces, no podría creerte.

- No puedes irte.

- Puedo hacerlo – dijo respirando pesadamente – debo hacerlo, no me detengas te lo suplico, ya no me lastimes.

_**Don't speak, don't speak, don't speak,**_

_**Oh I know what you're thinking**_

_**And I don't need your reasons**_

_No hables, no hables, no hables, Oh yo se lo que estas pensando, no necesito tus razones _

Kagome camino hasta él y lo miró a los ojos, lagrimas pesadas caían de los ojos dorados que ella tanto amaba, quiso pensar que él también sentía la perdida, que una parte de él la amaba, pero prefería no saberlo, podía sobrevivir y podía olvidar si él no la amaba, si el sentimiento no había sido reciproco. Subió su rostro a él, se apoyo en sus brazos y puso sus labios secos en el, su aroma ocre a sangre se quedo en su nariz y el sabor almizclado de su aliento en su boca, él la rodeo con un brazo y sintió su cuerpo entero palpitando junto al suyo, esto es lo único que siempre tendría de él, él le regalaba un ultimo recuerdo inolvidable, eterno, inmortal, y al mismo tiempo tan corto, con un gruñido que hablaba de insatisfacción y dolor rompió el beso, él no la soltó.

- Por siempre y para siempre voy a ser tuya Inuyasha, no importa lo que tomen de mi, no me tomaran a mi – dijo y besó una ultima vez sus labios, que supieron a sal – te amo.

El hanyou atontado por la fuerza de sus emociones la soltó y no se pudo mover cuando ella salió de su abrazo y sin pensar más, saltó al pozo.

_**I know you're good,**_

_**I know you're good, **_

_**I know you're real good**_

_Yo se que eres bueno. Se que eres bueno,se que tu eres realmente bueno_

La chica se deshizo en lágrimas en medio de la oscuridad de la pagoda, se quedó tendida en el piso por largo rato llorando el adiós, esperando que él no pasara, que no pudiera pasar y no lo hizo, lloro hasta el amanecer siguiente ese dolor. Había sido bueno, él había sido tan bueno en su ultimo adiós, en su único beso, y siempre se lo agradecería, siempre atesoraría ese momento en su corazón.

La joya en su pecho dejo de brillar, la magia que la había mantenido unida a esa época se había extinguido, quiso pensar entonces que su misión, su verdadera misión había terminado, quizás su verdadera misión había sido desde un principio ir a esa época y encontrarlo, romper el hechizo que lo tenía prisionero y salvarle el corazón, quizás las almas que la tenían unida a Kikyou había sabido que debía volver y salvarlo, no sabía si era estupidez o solo que era una ilusa, pero prefería pensar eso, sería feliz creyendo eso, había cumplido su misión y regresado a casa.

_**Oh, la la la la don't, don't, uh-huh hush, darlin'**_

_**Hush, darlin', hush **_

_**Don't tell me tell me cause it hurts**_

_Oh, la la la no lo hagas, no lo hagas, uh-huh silencio, amor, silencio, amor silencio, no me digas que me causa dolor._

Así desde ese día fue como si el tiempo se hubiera fracturado. De la joven Miko dueña del tiempo no se había sabido nunca nada más, era casi como si nunca hubiera existido. Del joven hanyou hijo del demonio Inu no Taisho no se supo nunca más tampoco, los rumores empezaron a decir que había muerto junto con el demonio Naraku y la perla de Shikon.

Solo poca gente sabía la verdad, pero así como muchas viejas leyendas, con el paso de los días, los mese y los años solo... se perdieron en el tiempo.

_**Hush; darlin' Hush, darlin'**_

_**Hush; don't tell me tell me cause it hurts**_

_Silencio, amor silencio, amor, silencio, no me digas que me causa dolor._

_**Fin**_

_Domingo 03 de diciembre de 2006_

_9: 47 p.m._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Nota de autora**: Se que es otro de esos fics depresivos míos, pero en realidad esta vez no tiene que ver con mi estado de animo, estoy saludablemente estable, solo fue la canción, escuche esta canción por primera vez de casualidad en la radio y desde ese día la alucine, tengo un amigo mió que es fan de "No Doubt" y me regalo un disco donde venían como unas 4 versiones distintas y Ahaaa como me obsesione, él esta de testigo jaja, de alguna manera le dedico el fic a Kouga kun, ya después de esto estoy libre._

_Como iba la canción misma habla de una despedida algo que se rompe definitivamente al menos yo así la interpreto y a eso me apego, una adiós definitivo donde no había cabido para explicaciones solo a los hechos así que esto nació de esa premisa, a pesar de lo desolador que es el tema espero y les guste._

_**¿Me dejas un review para saber si te ha gustadola historia?**_

_**Gracias**_

_**Shian shen**_

_**Mimi chan**_


End file.
